Where I feel safe
by winterleaves122
Summary: (Rewrite of Well, This is New!)Rosa and Hugh have found themselves back where it began. With the growing wonder over if everything he knew, everything he did was useless, and if, why he's ended up being so hotheaded and somewhat unfriendly, even though he'd been such a sweet child. Rosa's calming yet somewhat childish presence may really be the thing to pull him back onto his feet?


_Good evening, lovelies! Or, whatever time it is for you. The name's Kano, I'll be rewriting this story, that I posted a while ago. It's still up, you can read that but I highly suggest you don't. I was a terrible writer and have improved somewhat.  
You'll be reading from third person with a look into Rosa's mind. Have fun, lovelies!  
Also, I've changed the story quite a bit, but it shares the same time period and somewhat the same premise.  
By the way, do I still have to put the whole disclaimer thing? It's not like I'm going to, since this is a fanfiction site and whatever._

* * *

The feeling of being pressured into everything. Always feeling hopeless.

The crimson eyed boy just had to wonder.

When did he become so harsh? When did he create this protective shield of around him? When and why did he become so hot headed?

Things he'd never admit.

Words he never say.

Confessions to never be heard.

Smiles to never see the light of day.

His breathing was the only sound to be heard in the black and purple room, the relaxed rise and fall of chest and his eyes shut would lead anyone to think he was asleep. He was just.. thinking. It wasn't something the boy did much, especially since during his journey, his main thought pattern was to get stronger and to find his little sister's Purrloin. Where did he feel comfortable now?

Was it on the road, sleeping under the skies with the greyest of clouds above head, fresh air the only thing he needed?

Or was it here? With his family? In a place that, after almost three years felt foreign and different to him. He had come back with his friends, to celebrate important holidays, which slowed them down on their journeys, but now that he'd grown ever so used to sleeping in a tent and having nothing to contemplate over, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

* * *

Rosa kept a smile on her face as she moved from the lookout of the small city of Aspertia, her large, almost childlike blue orbs shimmering in the setting suns rays. She could hardly believe that she'd become the champion. It was unreal.

Even after three years of being hard at work helping her bestest of friends and her rival, Hugh, who was a surprisingly big sweetheart as she had found out over the course of her journey, with defeating Team Plasma and retrieving a Purrloin, now Liepard, from them, the fact that it still even happened hadn't really caught up to her yet.

And Hugh.. Rosa wasn't ever sure how to think of him. He'd always been the hot headed sort that she never really knew whether he'd been telling her all the truth or whether some of his things were cover ups. She'd never been sure if he'd always been telling her everything, like she did to him.  
He was her shoulder to lean on, but what was her rival to her?  
Rosa wanted to figure this out.  
Brushing some hair from her face, the long strands of sepia coloured hair blowing ever so softly in the wind, a thought struck the back of her head like a rock, that she hadn't even _told _Hugh of her winnings.

Oh would he be happy.  
Was it too late to show up at his house uninvited?  
It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.  
Just the reminder of the fond memories she had of showing up at his door with her older brother to watch movies or to laugh and stay up late like the premature teenagers they were before starting their journeys. It had never really occurred to Rosa just how much they'd matured and grown over those journeys.  
"Jeez... I was the same height as Hugh when we started our journeys.. Yet now he's a head taller than me!" She let out a soft giggle, talking to none in particular but the wind.

Stretching and stopped leaning against the rusty rails, the brunette figured she may as well head there. There was nothing else really to do in Aspertia, besides battle the gym or go to the look out, and even then, she'd done both. Rosa headed toward the staircase, in which the clumsy girl had slipped down several times in her lifetime, only to be caught by her mother or big brother, even Hugh had managed to stop her from falling.  
Keeping her eyes on her feet, she took extra cautions to not slip down them this time, that be even more embarrassing than normal, now that she was champion.

Champion.

Calling herself that was so different. It almost didn't feel right. But Rosa knew she'd have to get used to it, as the word was a title she was going to carry until someone defeated her in an official battle.  
An official battle.  
Another sentence her head had reeled over when the entire 'Champion' thing was explained to her.

The bright street lamps lit her path, the city had a somewhat old fashioned look to it, and the street lamps definitely showed it. With their bright shimmer illuminating their designs, well made curves and swirls being their most noticeable factor.  
Rosa was in love with the small city and the overall style of life. Peaceful and relaxed. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Reaching the familiar two story house of Hugh's. It was like nothing had changed.  
After not showing her face at all the entire week she'd been back in Aspertia, the least she could do now was drop in uninvited like always. Even if it wasn't ladylike or polite, Rosa was, as much as she tried to be, the greatest at asking people if she could show up.  
She just did. And it would usually end up with a 'I had a feeling you'd come by uninvited.'. Her mother had even joked that it was one of her cuter qualities that she surprised people like that.

Keeping a bounce in her step as she walked toward the door, just as she knocked the door opened and a friendly face welcomed her in.

* * *

_-slamdunks-_

_never going to stop ending my first chapters with cliffhangers am I._

_also wow hugh calm the fuck down on your deep thinking I cannot make everything rhyme and sound nice you nerd face._

_leave reviews or whatever, lovelies! It makes me smile just knowing someone does read these silly little things._


End file.
